1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack stands for holding up automobiles or other large objects, after they have been raised by jacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous previous inventions of devices for holding up large objects, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,202, issued on Aug. 16, 1977, to Delmo C. Molinari, discloses a jack stand having metal straps between its legs to give it greater stability, and a pad at the top with a flattened center and sloping edges. The conical shape and circular bottom of the instant invention are clearly distinguishable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,526, issued on Feb. 27, 1979, to Julius F. John, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,808, issued on Jan. 20, 1981, to Julius F. John, disclose a jack stand having interlocking metal sheets that form tapering legs with flanges that can rest on the ground. While this increases the surface area in contact with the ground, the conical shape and circular bottom of the instant invention are clearly distinguishable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,780, issued on Sep. 20, 1983, to Martin Josephson, discloses a support system for restraining lateral movement of a pier-mounted building, having a pyramidal pier with a vertical jack screw somewhat resembling the conical jack stand of the instant invention, but not round and not hollow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,147, issued on Sep. 10, 1985, to William R. Lincourt, discloses a jack stand attachment having a V-shaped rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,361, issued on Sep. 1, 1987, to Philip L. Lundman, discloses a jack stand having a cylindrical body, rather than a conical body as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,256, issued on Mar. 26, 1991, to Marlin D. Bedford, discloses a device for lifting and supporting a wheeled vehicle, having conical support members. It does not disclose that the conical support members are hollow or stackable, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,665, issued on Nov. 24, 1992, to Wilbert L. Jolivette, Sr., discloses an adjustable collapsible jack mechanism, with a V-shaped top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,131, issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to Jeffrey P. Few, discloses a spring loaded jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,762, issued on Sep. 9, 1997, to Thomas D. Rothbauer, discloses an automotive screw jack, in which the top is raised by a screw in the side of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,672, issued on Jun. 29, 1999, to Leslie A. Dickey, discloses a collapsible jack stand, with legs that can be connected to a flat base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,413, issued on Sep. 3, 2002, to Joseph O. Hawkins, John H. Blackburn and Fred Schliesseit, discloses an adjustable jack stand, that is raised and lowered by a ratchet, rather than by screw threads as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,615, issued on Nov. 11, 2003, to James Liu, discloses a stabilized jack stand, with legs that are removably attached to a square foot plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,211, issued on Dec. 12, 2006, to Rodney Porter, discloses a hydraulic jack stand, with conical legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,548, issued on Apr. 24, 2007, to Richard L. Howe, discloses an automobile jack stand with lights, having sloping, pyramidal sides.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,473, issued on Jun. 21, 1983, to Leif Jönsson, discloses a design for a collapsible jack for automobiles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,844, issued on Apr. 5, 1994, to Earlie Steele, discloses a design for an air operated vehicle lifting jack, part of which is conical.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,199, issued on May 12, 1998, to Douglas Hodges, discloses a design for a transmission support stand, with sloping sides and a square base.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,926, issued on Aug. 11, 1998, to Victor H. Underhill and Allison Gordon, discloses a design for a jack stand, with a cylindrical body and a top member that appears to be raised and lowered by screw threads.
U.S. Pat. No. D456,975, issued on May 7, 2002, to Jun Ji, discloses a design for a jack stand with wide legs and a top member with sloping sides.
U.S. Pat. No. D467,699, issued on Dec. 24, 2002, to Isaac King, discloses a design for a jack stand with a broad, square base, and a top member with sloping sides.
U.S. Pat. No. D513,819, issued on Jan. 24, 2006, to Jun Ji, discloses a design for a jack stand with a cylindrical main body and a solid circular bottom.
Japanese Patent No. 7-196290, published on Aug. 1, 1995, inventor Tatsuji Amano, discloses a screw jack, that appears to be raised and lowered by turning a gear in its side.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.